


Winter Carnival

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, go with it, lots of fluff, winter carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coolfeyranch:</p><p>e/r at a carnival or something Grantaire getting all competitive and trying to win one of those huge as frick stuffed bears for enjolras tho</p><p>(frankly enjolras finds it rather ridiculous but he sees how determined r is so he figures it’s better just to go along with this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Carnival

Grantaire kissed Enjolras deeply, still panting as he gently cleaned him off. He tossed the rag into the hamper and curled around him. 

 

“I love you.” Enjolras said, rolling over and kissing Grantaire lightly. 

 

“I love you too.” Grantaire grinned, kissing him again. “We’re going out tomorrow. By the way.” he yanked the blankets up over them. Enjolras laughed. 

“We are? Where?”

 

“The New Years Carnival! It’s the third year they’ve done it and I’ve never gone. I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

 

“R, it’s cold outside. It’s winter.” Enjolras said, pretending to pout.

 

“That’s what coats and scarves are for. And I’ll buy you hot chocolate. Please? They have ice skating!” Grantaire did his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“Alright, fine. We’ll go out. It’s our first day back after Christmas.”

 

Grantaire wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled his hat on. “Ready?” he said, grinning. Enjolras nodded and Grantaire tugged him out the door. They walked hand in gloved hand towards the carnival. 

 

“Who decided a carnival in winter was a good idea?” Enjolras grumbled. “Do rides even work?”

 

Grantaire laughed. “There aren’t rides, Enjolras. It’s all games and ice skating, oh! and they have space for building snow men, and a snowball fight arena, since it snowed so much. I mean, can you remember the last time we got two feet of snow?”

 

Enjolras shrugged. “It’s still cold.”

 

Grantaire laughed and squeezed Enjolras’ hand. “You are the most cold sensitive person I know. I’ll dig out the electric blanket when we get home. Now come on, enjoy your self!”

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but could not suppress a smile. “You really like winter?”

 

“Like is a strong word. But I do enjoy snow.”

 

Grantaire paid for their passes and led Enjolras passed the rows of carnival games. He bought a strip of tickets and started looking for one with good prizes. 

 

“Why do they even allow these? They are public about how they rig them up so no one can win. People should just stop paying these con artists until they come out with fair games.”

 

Grantaire laughed and shook his head. “Is that going to be our next campaign? Fair carnival games?”

 

Enjolras glared. Grantaire shrugged and handed the man a ticket. He aimed his ping pong balls and cursed loudly as each one bounced out of the bucket. He glared at the man running the game and stalked away. 

 

“Would it be out of line to say ‘I told you so’? Because I did.”

 

“I’m winning you one of those fucking bears if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

“You know you can buy them, right?”

 

“Not the same.”

 

Grantaire stopped at another booth, gave the woman a ticket and promptly failed at getting a single basket ball in the hoop. Enjolras watched, keeping several comments to himself. This repeated at the next six booths, Grantaire got beat by the game and Enjolras smiled to himself. He was secretly impressed by Grantaire’s determination- something that he rarely saw. 

 

Finally Grantaire approached the last booth. It had the largest of teddy bears, and they were movie themed. He handed the man two tickets and then surveyed the game. All he had to do was traverse the rope ladder without falling off. He watched the kid next to him flipped on the ladder and landed on his back. 

 

“Piece of cake.” Grantaire said. He stripped off his coat, scarf, and shoes and climbed onto the platform.

 

“R, are you insane? It’s fucking freezing out here!” Enjolras said, scooping up Grantaire’s stuff. Grantaire just shrugged and rubbed his hands together. 

 

“You’re worth it.” he said, smiling before he gripped the ladder. He slowly started “climbing” (as much climbing as you can do horizontally) and sure enough, the ladder flipped. Grantaire held on and anchored his feet on the rung, waiting for the ladder to still. He slowly climbed it from the bottom, keeping himself as close to the rungs as possible so he would not hit the mat as the ladder bounced. He hit the button and beamed at Enjolras as he climbed off of the platform, picking out his prize. 

 

“For you.” he said, handing Enjolras the five foot teddy bear wearing a gold and red vest, tricolor sash, and a tri color cocade. 

 

Enjolras grinned. “I guess I was wrong. Now please put your shoes and coat back on? I’m cold just looking at you.”

 

Grantaire redressed and led Enjolras towards the ice rink. “Should we rent skates for the bear? What are you going to name it?

 

“No, and Patria. And I’m not ice skating.”

“Yes you are. I’ll rent us a locker.” 

 

They managed to shove the bear into a locker and Grantaire coaxed Enjolras onto the ice. He skated a couple laps effortlessly and spun to a stop in front of Enjolras, who had managed to go about five feet. 

 

“Come on, just hold on.”

 

Enjolras held onto Grantaire’s hips and he led them around the rink. It was about twenty minutes before Enjolras felt comfortable enough to skate on his own. Grantaire took his hands and they skated around, Enjolras relaxing as he became more at ease. 

 

Until his feet went out from under him and he fell flat on his back, pulling Grantaire down with him. He landed with an “oof” as Grantaire landed on top of him.

 

“Sorry.” he groaned. Grantaire pulled him up. 

 

“You okay?” he surveyed Enjolras and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“I’m fine. Just winded. I think I’m done skating. And maybe we can go home now? As fun as a snowball fight sounds, we have alot of friends. We can do that at home with less rules.”

 

Grantaire nodded and led them off the ice. “Did you have fun? Despite the cold?”

 

Enjolras grinned and nodded. He got their stuff from the locker and laughed, looking at the teddy bear. 

 

“This is really ridiculous, you know. But thank you.” He kissed Grantaire and tugged him towards home. “I have a surprise.” he whispered.

 

Grantaire grinned and eagerly followed him, scooping up some snow and tossing it at Enjolras. he spun around. “Hey! No fair! I only have one free hand!”

 

“So?” Grantaire smirked and tossed another snowball at him.

Courfeyrac looked up as Enjolras and Grantaire stumbled in the door, sopping wet, cold, and kissing each other. He laughed at the giant tricolor wearing bear. They darted past him to the warmth of their room. 

 

Inside they stripped off their wet coats and clothes, set Patria in the chair and climbed under te blankets, turning on the electric blanket. 

 

“S-so what’s my surprise?” Grantaire said, shivering and pressing himself closer to Enjolras. 

 

“You’ll find out as soon as I’m warm enough. Although, you can probably guess, since we’re in bed.”

 

Grantaire laughed. “Then why wait till you warm up? I could warm you up instead.”

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “So cliche.” he kissed Grantaire, rolling on top of him.


End file.
